Talk:Nikolai Koshkov
For your information this will be my character while Breyev is comatose. I feel like joining the rebel side for a couple of weeks. :) --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 19:53, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Great! You are more then welcome. Let's kick some cop ass! The Master's Voice 19:56, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Please put your damn shirt back on. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:13, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Indeed, we as CCPL can't allow this image either. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:16, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree it does not look very Christian. Also, I do not care. The Master's Voice 13:20, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't even want to respond to this. Surely you know every self-respecting rioter must take his shirt off from time to time? --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 13:28, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::@Oos: Before criticizing my image choice, perhaps you should remove this from the Landj Wikia? --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 17:58, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Flat booty at ten o'clock! I've seen better, that's for sure. The Master's Voice 18:06, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::@Semyon: well, I didn't upload that :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:56, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::True, but as the admin of the wiki you have the right to remove the picture, so I hold you passively responsible. :P --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 18:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) In case of emergency, the Empire of Oceana will grant Nikolai assylum if needed! --Il Duce Octavian 20:52, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, this page needs some changes. --Semyon 15:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Trying to deminish your guy's role before an upcoming trial? Smooth... The glorious First Consul of Rome 15:44, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::That's actually not true, I made very few changes. You'll recall I decided I wanted Koshkov to become an exile, a 'cult figure' in your own words, but Bucu decided to bring him back as his second in command. What I've done is change 'Koshkov fled to Oslobodenia' to 'Il Duce claimed Koshkov fled to Oslobodenia' which is not unreasonable seeing as I didn't ever want Koshkov to go there. In any case, we don't know where he is, so it's unlikely he'll be trialled any time soon. :P --Semyon 16:19, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :::How delightfully convenient! The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:32, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Indeed. :P --Semyon 16:40, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::When we're in a rut of inactivity, we can plan a capture. It'd be really fun to write an article about Koshkov's elimination somewhere in Siberia. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:52, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::And then there is Il Duce. He's still on the run, isn't he? The glorious First Consul of Rome 07:32, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::No evidence of him leaving the country, but his body was not found. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:36, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::He's like our public enemy number one, our very own Lovian bin Laden! Bucu can be proud of such an epic legacy. Pretty sure he would. The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:59, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Anyone want to take me up on this? ;) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:01, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :Well, we're not in a 'rut of activity,' assuming you were referring to your comment dated April 21st, which isn't very clear. :P --Semyon 09:13, October 27, 2012 (UTC) When viewing this page, I've laughed at two things. So. The first thing which was funny was the, right, "biobox" photo. Which is only funny for its takavíhki stereotypeness. And the second was the languages field. No. Seriously. Tlingit? It is, however interesting to linguists, is like... 9000? times crazier than most of non-Athabaskan languages. So I've thought about three options which could be an excuse: #he knows it at a level of few phrases, which is moderately plausible #he's a native speaker, which is unplausible #he's takavíhki, which is too plausible to be untrue --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :Did you read anything outside the infobox? The article contains an explanation, though takaviki, for why he speaks Tlingit. :P --Semyon 13:02, April 9, 2015 (UTC)